


Alex Falls Apart.

by Kayla_Edwards



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla_Edwards/pseuds/Kayla_Edwards
Summary: Voices and thoughts bounce around his brain; everything tangling up inside his mind like strands of unbrushed hair. His breath becomes shallow as he loses control.





	Alex Falls Apart.

**Author's Note:**

> "A Car, A Torch, A Death" by twenty one pilots.

The air enveloping Alex's body thinned. Head weighed down, resting on his quivering knees, bent and pulled back against his hollow chest. His body rocks back and forth; oxygen struggles its way down his constricted wind pipe, lungs weak and heavy. 

Voices and thoughts bounce around his brain; everything tangling up inside his mind like strands of unbrushed hair. His breath becomes shallow as he loses control. 

Thread sewed deep inside his chest tugs persistently. Violent waves of aftershocks crash through his chilled bones. One soul seeking another. One person needing the other. 

Pushing himself of the floor boards, weight now shifted to lean against the wall. His face contorts when the voices begin to scream - booming. Brain pulsating, his hands - covered in sweat and shaking - cradle where the pain centres. The waves crash harsher. 

Forehead now rested on the soft leather of a steering wheel. His heart begins to drum against its cage; the engine roars to life and he pulls out onto the road. 

Softly cruising in the direction of his life line, Alex's body trembles against his seat . Every rigid breath that ghosts his chapped lips another mile is added to the noose around his brain. 

Underneath his skin,  
nestled directly inside his thumping heart was an indescribable feeling of emptiness - filling up his body through the veins. All emotions begin to evaporate from the vehicle, no sort of smile inside him. 

He begins to envy everyone moving on with their lives, headlights speeding past leaving Alex in a shadow - consuming his soul. For a moment he contemplates cracking the door open and just leaving his body limp; allow himself to just fall out. He cant bring himself to drop though because he knows his heart is made up of scattered shards of everyone he loves. 

Body now folded in half, forehead rested back on the wheel. Heart continuing to beat - harder this time. A metaphorical pair of hands wrap around his nimble neck, ready to choke him. White noise expands in the car forcing Alex to unlock the door - air rushing in, making him feel nausea. 

Stumbling out of the vehicle and staring up at the darkened sky, streaks of artificial golden lights - fading into the mist (fog) - a shock Alex's pupils. 

His eyes and brain began to play tricks on himself; tall figures in nothing but black watch his every movement. When he tries recognise the unfamiliar people their faces appear featureless, blurring into nothing. 

Tearing his eyes away; he forces his legs to function correctly, moving himself away from the car. Feeling the distance increase he begins to run.

Over thinking, he runs his fingers across the keypad; hazy eyes land on the inactive camera - ready to blink alive. He raises his finger to jab at the requested digits, an intense ringing breaks through the silence. 

The camera comes to life; twenty seconds later a buzz is heard and the door is unlocked. 

Standing in front of the door Alex knocks timidly before linking arms at his lower back. Looking down he feels moisture drip down his cheeks. 

A new source of light wraps its self around Alex so he forces his eyes up. In front of him a figure blocks the light, not moving - motionless. 

Alex's head lifts when Frasers forefinger and thumb guide his head up and when their eyes meet the comparisons are prominent; Frasers eyes are sharp but his features are soft. Alex in comparison has unfocused pupils, features dull - sunken and drained. 

A hand on the back of his skull pulls him in swiftly, his head lands just short of Frasers shoulder, now j  
ust being held against a warm chest. Fingers consistently scrape at Alex's scalp; another hand on the small of his back keeps him closer, bodies now flush against each other, Alex slumps against Fraser - grounded. 

"Just breathe, okay?" Fraser muffles into Alex's hair, "breathe"

He allows himself to be pulled into the apartment, still connected to Fraser; noises slip past his lips when Fraser mumbles reassurances into his hair - hands still comforting. 

Fraser's ears pick up on footsteps, lifting his chin to rest on Alex's head, eyes now locked with concerned brown ones. 

"Oh Al..." James goes to hug him from behind. 

Alex falls apart.


End file.
